1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gauge devices and methods for measuring the air pressure of a vehicle tire in reference to a preselected tire pressure limit; and providing both audible warning, upon reaching, and releasing or venting of air pressure beyond the preselected pressure limit.
2. Background Information
Those references found, in the process of a search, relating to the present invention, generally, or illustrative of state of the art in related technology; include, by inventor and patent number; the following United States Patents: Hwang, U.S. Pat. No. 5,576,484; Anthony, U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,792; Hwang, U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,803; Heyns, U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,623; Oshita et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,861; Lourelro Benimeli, U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,021; Rabizadeh, U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,012; Hwang, U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,173; Bartscher et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,649; Street et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,744; Foss et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,794; LaSalle, U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,539; Moore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,967; Bernoudy, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,808; Klink, U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,886; Mitchell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,196; Tuan et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,511; Keya, U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,107; Keys, U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,306; Greenspan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,516; and Cain, U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,432.
Specifically, the Mitchell '196 reference, entitled: "Pressure Relief Valve For Tire Rim," teaches a valve body having first and second chambers separated by a restricted passageway of reduced dimensions, and an inlet connected to the first chamber and an outlet connected to the second chamber; where the valve body is mounted in an opening in a tire rim, with the inlet mounted inwardly, exposed to pressure within the tire, and the outlet exposed to the outside atmosphere. Also taught is a valve member located in its first chamber, seated against a seat at the entrance to its restricted passageway by air pressure acting upon it from inside the tire via the inlet, thus sealing the outlet; or, as taught, the valve member is normally positioned in the first chamber, but is moveable through Mitchell's restricted passageway into its second chamber when exposed to pressures above a predetermined level. In this regard, this restricted passageway acts as a valve seat for sealing engagement with Mitchell's valve member on exposure to air pressures below a predetermined level at Mitchell's valve inlet.
Further, in accordance with Mitchell, either its valve member or the walls of its passageway, or both, are made of a deformable elastomeric material so that when the tire air pressure rises above a predetermined level, its ball member is forced through the passageway into its second chamber, and into a position in which air can flow past the ball and out of its outlet, reducing the internal pressure in the tire.
However, Mitchell teaches a structure substantially different from the present invention, and does not provide audible whistling or warning report, as the present invention does, in association, or contemporaneously with, limiting air pressure in a tire; once the pressure has reached or gone beyond that determined to be within the safety range. Additionally, Mitchell `must` be mounted on a tire/wheel rim; whereas the present invention can `also` be mounted in preferred embodiments on the valve stem of a tire, as an extension thereof, thereby utilizing the pre-existing air valve means conventionally available, already, with the tire or rim; without the need to replace this.
Tuan '511, entitled: "Tire Valve Having An Automatic Pressure Release Device," teaches a much more complex and elaborate structure, inherently inefficient, which focuses on a number of additional elements and means, including valve body, inlet assembly, inlet assembly body, valve pole, first biasing means for biasing the valve pole, and inlet/outlet assembly, inlet/outlet assembly body with intake room, releasing room and bypass hole; a one-way intake valve means; and a releasing valve means; together with a number of other structurally different and more complex elements. Also, Tuan's object is to regulate air pressure and to detect the value of the inner pressure. It does not function, however, to both audibly warn of excessive air pressure while, also, contemporaneously limiting and venting this pressure.
LaSalle '539, entitled: "Valve Stem Extender With Integral Air Pressure Gauge," teaches an air pressure gauge provided integrally with a valve stem extender, with different structure and function in relation to the present invention; although it does utilize what it refers to as a `Boudon tube,` concentrically coiled about the barrel of its valve stem extender, for the purpose of carrying a dial pointer at its outer end to register with a stationary dial face bearing visible indicia indicating tire inflation pressure. LaSalle neither audibly warns of excessive pressure, nor limits or vents it, in substantial distinction with the present invention.
The Moore '967 reference, entitled "Safety Tire Valve," has some functional similarity to the present invention; but is vastly different in its structure, being based in its workings on the function of a structurally and positionally different `diaphragm spring;` and substantial positional alignment scheme differences, by virtue of its up-and-down, or vertical, structural and functional arrangement.
The balance of the cited prior art is considered to be far less relevant, though forming parts of this diverse and crowded art and technology.
None of the references found in the prior art illustrate or disclose the Circumferentially Disposed Automatic Whistling Tire Pressure Gauge Warning And Limiting Assembly of the present invention. Nor is the present invention structurally obvious in view of any of the prior art references listed. In addition, all of the relevant prior art heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages.
None of the prior art devices or methods of their use address serving the purpose of an air pressure warning and limitation, by utilizing a circumferentially disposed, resilience/pressure arch or respectively biased arc spring. Nor do they teach a spring which is individually biased and supported and positionally limited along substantially one axis of elasticity by virtue of both its structural makeup and concentric contact expansion limit means.
Also, none of the prior art devices offer an air pressure gauge limiting and audibly warning assembly of simple, resilient and reliable structure and function.
Further, none of the prior art devices or methods of use, within their preferred embodiments, permit the ability of, both, working in interaction with an already existing tire stem valve provided with a vehicle tire, and the ability of utilization in interaction with a tire or wheel rim, in a total valve replacement capacity.
Additionally, other devices do not offer adequate simplicity of structure and efficiency in their working parts; nor do they offer a simple one chamber or channeled internal structure with simple and effective limiting or venting means.
Also, other devices do not utilize reliable constructive materials in elements of their invention related to air pressure monitoring and limitation of air pressure equal to or below a preselected safety or operating limit.
These and other disadvantages, structurally and functionally, of the prior art, will become apparent in reviewing the remainder of the present specification, claims and drawings.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tire pressure gauge warning and limiting assembly of simple resilient construction, and small dimensions and weight, to work in interaction with an original tire valve core `or` as a valve replacement means fitted directly on a tire rim of a vehicle.
It is a further object of the present invention, to provide a more effectively workable, one-chambered, warning and limiting pressure assembly device with superior mechanical advantage.
Yet a further object is to provide a warning and limiting air pressure gauge apparatus which effectively utilizes a circumferentially disposed and positioned resilience, pressure-sensitive biasing arch; or individually (or respectively) biased arc-like spring.
It is also an object of the invention to provide such an arc-like spring which is individually biased, and supported and positionally limited, in preferred embodiments, by virtue of both its structural constructive materials-makeup and its concentric or circumferential included expansion limit means.
A further object is achieved by the present invention of providing an automatic warning and limiting tire pressure gauge designed to set the tire pressure for each individual vehicle tire.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an automatic tire pressure gauge, for warning and limitation of excessive tire air pressure, which operates on the basis of a tempered are-like or circumferential spring set to the desired PSI and a responsive, circumferentially adjoining and positioned check or relief sphere; so that this spring and sphere act to release air when the desired air pressure is reached; and the sphere and its adjoining space portions contemporaneously define and create acoustic-sound board conditions so that an audible whistling warning sound is emitted.
A further object of the invention is to provide an automatic tire pressure gauge and pressure-limit and warning device which also works as a valve core extension, remaining in an installed position, if so desired, as a permanent or semi-permanent fixture on the original tire valve core.
And yet a further object is to provide an air pressure warning and limiting valve fixture permitting the user to attach an air hose to it, and remove the air hose when the invention's `whistle` warning is heard (or perceived) and excess air is expelled.
It will, therefore, be understood that substantial and distinguishable structural and functional advantages are realized in the present invention over the prior art devices; and that the present invention's novel and efficient structure, diverse use and utility and broad functional applications serve as important bases of novelty and distinction over the prior art in this regard.